Final Fantasy X characters
This article contains a list of Final Fantasy X characters Playable Image:CharX_Tidus.jpg|Tidus Image:CharX_Yuna.jpg|Yuna* Image:CharX_Auron.jpg|Auron Image:CharX_Wakka.jpg|Wakka Image:CharX_Lulu.jpg|Lulu Image:CharX_Rikku.jpg|Rikku Image:CharX_Kimahri.jpg|Kimahri Image:CharX_Seymour.jpg|Seymour(only play with him to kill a Sinspawn) Contents * 1 Main playable characters ** 1.1 Tidus ** 1.2 Yuna ** 1.3 Auron ** 1.4 Wakka ** 1.5 Kimahri Ronso ** 1.6 Lulu ** 1.7 Rikku ** 1.8 Aeons *** 1.8.1 Standard aeons *** 1.8.2 Optional aeons * 2 Other major characters ** 2.1 Cid ** 2.2 Jecht ** 2.3 Maester Seymour Guado ** 2.4 Yu Yevon * 3 Minor characters * 4 See also * 5 References The following is a list of major and minor characters from the Square-Enix role-playing video game Final Fantasy X. Many of these characters reprise their roles in the game's sequel Final Fantasy X-2. The main playable characters in Final Fantasy X are Tidus, Yuna, Kimahri Ronso, Wakka, Lulu, Auron and Rikku. With two exceptions (Maesters Yo Mika and Wen Kinoc), human characters in the game do not have surnames, although members of other races use their race's name for this purpose (example: Seymour Guado). Unlike other recent games in the series, there are no optional or secret playable characters. Several non-playable characters (or "NPCs") important to the story are the parents of the main protagonists, such as Jecht (Tidus' father), Braska (Yuna's father) and Cid (Rikku's father). The primary antagonists of the game are Seymour Guado and the other maesters of the Yevon religion, while the malevolent creature known as "Sin" serves as the primary source of conflict. In addition, there is a vast supporting cast of named characters. Most of these characters feature voice talents complementing the principal roles. All characters in the game belong to one of the five sentient races seen in the game's world of Spira: Ronso, Hypello, Guado, Al Bhed and ordinary humans. After death and under certain conditions, the people of all five races can become disembodied spirits that remain bound to the living world while preserving their appearances and personalities (called "unsent") or monsters filled with enmity for the living that prey upon them (called "fiends"). They can all also become fayth if they should offer up their souls to one who can imbue their spirit into a statue. Tidus and Yuna talk with several fayth during the game and discover some of the characters they have been interacting with are unsent. Main playable characters Tidus is a skilled blitzball player who plays for the Zanarkand Abes — whom his father also played for — who washes up on the Spiran mainland thanks to Sin, quickly becoming one of Yuna's guardians. Tidus is usually a cheerful and confident person, and is able to maintain his upbeat nature in large part because of his unfamiliarity with the truth surrounding Yuna's journey: that in order to achieve her goal of defeating Sin, she must die.Tidus: "Why couldn't they trust guardians to protect summoners… The Al Bhed had no right stopping their pilgrimage!" / Rikku: "The pilgrimages have to stop! If they don't, and they get to Zanaraknd… They might defeat Sin. Yunie could…but then she… Yunie will die, you know? You know, don't you? Summoners journey to get the Final Aeon. Yuna told you, didn't she? With the Final Aeon, she can beat Sin…but then… If she calls it, then the Final Aeon's gonna kill her. "Even if she defeats Sin, it will kill Yunie too, you know?"(Final Fantasy X) When he learns the truth, he is deeply infuriated and becomes determined to find an alternative path to defeat Sin. Throughout the story, Tidus is shown to harbor deep resentment toward his father, Jecht, and it is revealed that their relationship with one another was not very close.Yuna: "What would you do if you found him?" / Tidus: "Who knows? I thought he died ten years ago. Well… I'd probably just smack him one. After everything he put Mom and me through. And because he was famous, I was always… Well, you should know, Yuna. Your father's famous, too. Everyone in Spira knows him, right? Ain't it tough?"(Final Fantasy X)Tidus: "I think I just figured something out." / Yuna: "What?" / Tidus: "Why I hate my old man." … / Tidus: "Whenever my old man was around, my mother wouldn't even look at me. Maybe that's when I started to resent him, even hate him. When he left us… Mom just lost her energy." … / Tidus: "The old lady next door told me…when a lovebird dies, the one left behind… It just gives up living so it can join its mate. It was just like that. I hated my old man even more."(Final Fantasy X)Auron: "Wait." / Tidus: "Yeah?" / Auron: "Jecht loved you." / Tidus: "Oh, come on, please!" / Auron: "He just didn't know how to express it, he said." / Tidus: "Enough about my old man, okay?"(Final Fantasy X) In battle, his weapon of choice is the Brotherhood, a blue-bladed sword given to him by Wakka that once belonged to his brother, Chappu. All his weapons fit into the longsword category, and his first sword, given to him by Auron, actually belonged to Jecht originally. His particular specialty in battle is in striking agile foes, and his Overdrive attacks involve barrages of sword strikes. It is eventually revealed that the Zanarkand he comes from is not the original, but, rather, a summoned replica dreamed up by the fayth and summoned by Yu Yevon.Tidus: "Wait…this is a dream." / Fayth: "Precisely." / Tidus: "A dream? Are you crazy? I don't have time to be dreaming now!" / Fayth: "You're wrong. It's not that you're dreaming. You are a dream."(Final Fantasy X)Fayth: "Long ago, there was a war.… A war between Zanarkand and Bevelle. Bevelle's machina assured their victory from the start. Spira had never seen such power. The summoners of Zanarkand didn't stand a chance. Zanarkand was doomed to oblivion. That's why we tried to save it – if only in a memory.… The remaining summoners and the townspeople that survived the war… They all became fayth – fayth for the summoning." (Final Fantasy X) After destroying Yu Yevon in the game's finale, the fayth are allowed to wake up and Tidus fades out of existence. The game's final scene, however, reveals Tidus waking up within a body of water, stretching and then swimming upward with a smile on his face. Yuna is a summoner, a vocation held in high regard by the people of Spira. Final Fantasy X's relaxed class system allows her to fit the traditional Cleric/White Mage role in the party, while also allowing her to summon powerful magical entities called "aeons." Already known throughout Spira as the daughter of High Summoner Braska — the man who, ten years earlier, brought a brief respite from Sin's destruction (The Calm) — Yuna has chosen to embark upon the summoner's pilgrimage to become a High Summoner herself. The burden of this responsibility is expected to see Yuna journey to temples across Spira, acquire the aeon from each and ultimately summon the Final Aeon in a battle that will claim both its life and hers. Her weapons are a variety of staves, and she is able to summon a total of eight aeons during the game. Yuna's mother was an Al Bhed, so one of her eyes is green, a reflection of her mixed heritage. Auron The enigmatic is a powerful warrior, attacking with various blades that fit into the Katana category. Auron's quiet, mysterious and dangerous nature helped make him very popular with fans, and his Bushido Overdrives use arcade-style button inputs to increase damage. Shortly after the disappearance of Tidus' father, Auron became something of a mentor for Tidus, watching over him from afar. In the game's present day, he — along with Tidus — becomes Yuna's guardian, as he was to her father. It is eventually revealed during the game that Auron attacked Yunalesca in a fit of rage after she revealed that Braska and Jecht needlessly gave their lives against Sin, and that she struck him down with a mortal wound that soon led to his death.Auron: "When Braska and Jecht died defeating Sin… I just couldn't accept it. I came back here… tried to avenge them. But she struck me down. Somehow I made my way, crawling, down Mount Gagazet. But my strength left me just outside Bevelle. That's where Kimahri found me. I told him about Yuna… just before I died. I've been wandering ever since, never going to the Farplane."(Final Fantasy X) Afterward, he became an unsent, and secretly held this status for the entire duration of the game. (img) Wakka is a blitzball player from Besaid Island who retires soon after he meets Tidus after he washes ashore early in Final Fantasy X and quickly becomes close friends with him. Wakka is fiercely loyal to the Yevon religion, and introduces Tidus to the teachings of the Yevonites. He is very distrustful of the Al Bhed, and has some difficulty adjusting to the knowledge that Rikku herself is one of them.Lulu: "Don't tell Wakka about Yuna's lineage. The thing about Wakka--he never had much love for the Al Bhed."(Final Fantasy X)Yuna: "All this because of me. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" / Wakka: "How can you let some Al Bhed kidnap you?" / Tidus: "Hey, let it go, all right?" / Wakka: "Don't go near Al Bhed any more, okay? They're trouble."(Final Fantasy X) Wakka's distrust of the Al Bhed was sparked when his brother joined the Crusaders on a mission to kill Sin and left the Brotherhood sword Wakka gave him to fight with an Al Bhed machina weapon instead. He believes this is the reason his brother did not survive the battle. His sorrow for the loss of his brother was only worsened by the knowledge that Chappu had planned to marry Lulu when he returned. Wakka treats Yuna like a younger sister, and is very protective of her. He is also affectionate and loyal to Lulu, whom he and Yuna grew up with. All of Wakka's weapons are forms of blitzball; because of this, he can effectively strike enemies at long range. Many of his weapons also allow him to place a status affect, such as poison, slow, or darkness on enemies he attacks. Kimahri Ronso is Yuna's first and most faithful guardian. He has known and protected her since she was a child of just seven years of age. However, he was not well accepted by the other Ronso, who view him as inferior due to his shorter stature and broken horn. Kimahri doesn't speak much, and is extremely protective of Yuna. In Kimahri's fighting class, one can see echoes of the Dragon Knights of older Final Fantasy games (due to his choice of weaponry and his Jump attack) and of the Blue Mage character class, as well (the Lancet ability allows him to learn enemy attacks). Kimrahi's Spirit Lance is his ultimate weapon, and it can be noted that spear or lance weapons have been a staple of the dragoon class for some time. Kimahri is the only character lacking a pre-determined course on the Sphere Grid, allowing the player freedom to choose Kimahri's abilities from the time of his initial stat growth. (img) Lulu is another of Yuna's guardians, and is consistently concerned over Yuna's feelings. She is a gloomy and blunt person, but is very kind-hearted. Lulu is a Black Mage and uses a variety of dolls as weapons. Her black magic spells are mostly elemental in nature (thunder, fire, blizzard, water) with a few stronger non-elemental spells that are acquired later in the game. While her physical attacks are very weak, her dolls sometimes can inflict powerful status effects such as zombie, or death. She is initially very skeptical of Tidus' participation in Yuna's quest, but ultimately accepts his presence and comes to respect him. Her Overdrive, Fury, allows the player to cast multiple spells at no Magic Point (MP) cost by quickly rotating the right analog stick. Prior to his death, Lulu had been romantically involved with Chappu, Wakka's younger brother, and his death wounded her deeply. Rikku helps Tidus when he first arrives in Spira, but then disappears from the story for a while, becoming the last character to join Yuna's entourage of guardians. When she does join your party, she will unlock the ability to customize the party's weapons and armor by spending items. Rikku's character class is most similar to that of the Thief from earlier Final Fantasy titles combined with the Chemist class. Rikku's ability to steal, use a subset of items that no one else can, and — as her Overdrive — combine two of any item for greater effect grants a range of versatility to her playable use in the party. She can attack swift creatures like Tidus, but her physical attacks are very weak. She uses a variety of claw-like weapons. Rikku has a fear of lightning, this due to an accident involving Brother (her brother), who was attempting to rescue her from a fiend, but struck her with the Thunder spell meant for the creature. Her attitude is somewhat childish, but is also quite cheerful and positive. An Al Bhed, she is also Yuna's cousin and loves her dearly'Rikku:' "Hey, do I look like Yunie, you think?" / Tidus: "Huh?" / Rikku: "Well, my dad's sister is Yunie's mother, you get it?"(Final Fantasy X), and, as such, wishes to prevent her from going through with her pilgrimage. Before joining your party, she attempts to kidnap Yuna while crossing the Moonflow, and take her to the Summoner's Sanctum for holding. She is also the one who informs Tidus that Yuna would die if she summoned her Final Aeon. (A close-up of Rikku's left eye, displaying the unique characteristics — green irises with spiral pupils — of the Al Bhed's eyes: (img)) Aeons Aeons are manifestations of the fayth, the spirits whom a summoner visits to gain a blessing and aid. There are a total of ten aeons in Final Fantasy X, though the Magus Sisters act together as a single unit. Of these, Anima, Yojimbo and the Magus Sisters are not necessarily acquired in a normal game, but the player can gain them through side-quests. Final Fantasy X marked the first time in the Final Fantasy series that players were able to control summons when they were called into battle. Standard Aeons Valefor: A flying, winged creature; obtained in Besaid Temple. The name "Valefor" is also used for one of the dukes of hell, the sixth demon of the Goetia. Its fayth is a young female. This aerial aeon easily dodges many attacks from the ground. Valefor's regular attack is a quick, snatching motion, which is enhanced by the aeon's high accuracy. :*Special attack: Sonic Wings — A sweep of Valefor's wings will temporarily stun an enemy and delay their turn. Valefor's unique attack sends a shockwave at one enemy, inflicting damage and delaying the enemy's next turn. Because of the delay effect and short recovery time, you can often hit enemies repeatedly with Sonic Wings. :*Overdrive: Energy Ray and Energy Blast (Note that Valefor is the only aeon with a second, secret Overdrive, as obtained in Besaid.) Both attacks inflict large non-elemental damage on all targets. However, Energy Blast is stronger and needs more recovery time. :*Break Damage Limit: Valefor gains the ability to deal over 9999 damage when the power of Yuna's Celestial Weapon, Nirvana, is maximized. Ifrit: An aeon who uses mainly Fire-based attacks; obtained in Kilika Temple. The name "Ifrit" is also used for the Arab Jinn of fire Ifrit, which is mentioned in the Qur'an, among other places. Although Ifrit has incredibly high strength and the highest defense of the standard aeons, it's magic and magic defense are quite low. Ifrit can regain HP by casting Fire, Fira, or Firaga on itself. It's best to use Ifrit against enemies that are weak against Fire. This is because the elemental aeons of Ifrit, Ixion and Shiva can use their own elemental magic to cure themselves, and so fiends which use the corresponding spells heal the aeons, similarly to a cure spell. :*Special attack: Meteor strike — Ifrit conjures a small meteor to hit an enemy. Meteor Strike is a non-elemental attack that is hurled at one enemy, but has a longer recovery time than its regular attack. This is a useful long-range attack. It also penetrates Protect despite being a physical attack. :*Overdrive: Hellfire — Ifrit creates a vortex of fire and strikes the opponent for Fire-based damage. Ifrit encases its foes in a swirling ball of fiery vengeance and detonates it for massive damage to all enemies. :*Break Damage Limit: Ifrit gains the ability to deal over 9999 damage when the power of Wakka's Celestial Weapon, the World Champion, is maximized. Ixion: A unicorn who uses Thunder-based attacks; obtained after the trials in Djose Temple. The name Ixion is also used for a Greek mythological figure, the mortal Ixion who in fathered the centaur race. Ixion's high defense and magic defense attributes make it a good aeon to summon when the party needs protection from an attack. Ixion can regain HP by casting Thunder, Thundara, or Thundaga on itself. Ixion is best used against enemies that are weak against Thunder (or enemies that use Thunder attacks), or in places where a lot of self-healing might be necessary. :*Special attack: Aerospark — A blast of lightning that damages an enemy and negates all supportive magical spells currently in effect for them. Ixion fires spinning, razor-sharp discs that converge on a single enemy and cause non-elemental damage. The attack also negates magical effects like protect, shell, reflect, haste, regen, and nul spells. :*Overdrive: Thor's Hammer — Ixion envelops all enemies in a storming vortex, and then disintegrates it. Lightning-based elemental damage is inflicted against all enemies. :*Break Damage Limit: Ixion gains the ability to deal over 9999 damage when the power of Kimahri's Celestial Weapon, the Spirit Lance, is maximized. Shiva: A humanoid female that uses Ice-based attacks; obtained in Macalania Temple. The name "Shiva" is also used for the Hindu god Shiva, but the game's figure of the same name lacks all of the god's defining attributes except blue skin. The queen of ice is a gorgeous sight to behold and an agile attacker. She can be healed by casting Blizzard, Blizzara, or Blizzaga on herself. :*Special attack: Heavenly strike — Shiva creates a giant block of ice and drops it on an enemy. The attack slightly delays the targets next turn in addition to inflicting non-elemental damage and the status ailment threaten. :*Overdrive: Diamond Dust — Shiva freezes all enemies in layers of ice, and then destroys everything with a leisurely snap of her fingers. :*Break Damage Limit: Shiva gains the ability to deal over 9999 damage when the power of Lulu's Celestial Weapon, Onion Knight, is maximized. Bahamut: Bahamut is the King of Dragons and the most powerful standard aeon. Its fayth is a young boy who appears throughout the game as the fayth collective's chosen representative. It is he who asks Tidus to defeat Yu Yevon and allow the dreaming of the fayth to end.Fayth: "Yes, you're a dream of the fayth. You, your father, your mother, everyone. All dreams. And if the fayth stop dreaming…" / Tidus: "No! So what if I'm a dream! I…I like being here." / Fayth: "We've been dreaming so long… we're tired. Would you and your father… Would you let us rest?"(Final Fantasy X) Bahamut is obtained after the trials in the temple of Bevelle. The name "Bahamut" is also used for a monstrous fish depicted in Arab myths. The legend goes that it is so huge and dazzling that human beings cannot look upon it. Its name may have lead to the formation of the word "behemoth." :*Special attack: Impulse — Four lumps of dark-colored magic are conjured by Bahamut, hitting multiple enemies for non-elemental damage. :*Overdrive: Mega Flare — Bahamut anchors himself into the ground and begins charging energy. He then releases the energy at all enemies and causes a seismic eruption which deals massive damage.'' :*Break Damage Limit: Bahamut has the ability to deal over 9999 damage as soon as he is obtained. Optional Aeons Anima: A very powerful "hidden" aeon first seen in an FMV and in a boss-battle is later made available to the party after the player completes an optional sidequest. Many people consider Anima to be the strongest aeon, and well worth the work necessary to obtain her. Anima's fayth is the tortured soul of Seymour's mother, located in Baaj Temple. The name Anima is Latin for "soul." In the psychology of Jung, the anima is the powerful feminine "inner self" which represents a person's deepest driving thoughts. The Aeon's likeness does seem to draw on Jung's archetype for Anima or in even older archetypes such as the maiden, mother, and crone Triad. :*Special Attack: Pain — Anima conjures a non-elemental blast of injury and fires it at an opponent, causing powerful damage or inflicting instant death. :*Overdrive: Oblivion — Anima draws the opponent into a void of hate and unleashes a deadly non-elemental attack on the opponent by physically striking them 16 times and then unleashing a powerful magic burst. (In the PAL version, Anima gives 16 strikes that can do 99999 damage each, giving a grand total of 1599984 damage. Note that the most powerful enemies in the game won't receive this amout of damage due to their high defenses.) :*Break Damage Limit: Anima has the ability to deal over 9999 damage as soon as she is obtained. Yojimbo: In Japanese, ようじんぼう yōjinbō means "bodyguard." As such, the player must hire Yojimbo first and then pay him whenever he is to attack. At some point in Final Fantasy X's pre-history, the fayth of Yojimbo was stolen from its original temple and hidden in the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth, presumably so that summoners would be unable to complete their pilgrimages and, thus, be spared their lives.Lulu: "They say it was stolen from a temple long ago." / Tidus: "Huh?" / Auron: "With no fayth, summoners cannot train. Without training, they cannot call the Final Aeon. Without the Final Aeon, they cannot defeat Sin. That is why." / Rikku: "'Cause then the summoner won't die!" (Final Fantasy X) To obtain Yojimbo, the player must confront the unsent spirit of Lady Ginnem — the first summoner Lulu served as guardian to — within the cave, and then fight and defeat Yojimbo after she summons him. Afterward, the player may access Yojimbo's fayth and hire him. The cost of hiring him can be reduced by bartering. What attack he performs during battle is based on several factors, most notably how much gil he is paid for the attack and his current compatibility with Yuna. The name Yojimbo was also seen in a very popular manga, film and television series in Japan about a Ronin that worked as a bodyguard and had his toddler son Daigoro with him. (See Lone Wolf and Cub and for more information.) The aeon's Daigoro, though, is a canine companion who became a fayth with his master. Akira Kurosawa's famous movie Yojimbo — about a ronin bodyguard who saves a town — is reputed to have inspired Auron's character design. Yojimbo has four attacks: ::*''Daigoro'' — Yojimbo's dog companion will attack. ::*''Kozuka'' — Yojimbo will throw knives. ::*''Wakizashi'' — Yojimbo draws the sword on his belt and slices one or all enemies present. ::*''Zanmato'' — Yojimbo summons a long sword and instantly kills the opponent(s) with a single slash; this includes bosses. :*Overdrive: Increased chance of using Zanmato. :*Break Damage Limit: Yojimbo gains the ability to deal over 9999 damage when the power of Auron's Celestial Weapon, Masamune, is maximized. The Magus Sisters: Three very powerful humanoid female aeons summoned as one. To obtain the Magus sisters, the player must already have both Anima and Yojimbo, the Flower Sceptre Key Item (obtained by defeating Belgemine's version of Bahamut) and the Blossom Crown Key Item (obtained by capturing monsters for the monster arena). The player must also defeat all of Belgemine's aeons, including Yojimbo and Anima, and they will then be able to access the Magus Sisters' fayth. The player's control over the three is somewhat limited, with commands in battle being limited to "Fight", "Do as you will", "Help each other", "One more time" and "Go, go, go", though they often do as they please. They tend to work together if the player allows them to perform whatever skills or attacks they please. The biggest benefit to acquiring these aeons is that they each recieve damage independantly. The down side to this is that the Magus Sisters' Overdrive is only usable if all the sisters are still alive. They originally appeared as bosses in Final Fantasy IV. :*Special Attacks: ::*Mindy's Passado — Mindy fires fifteen stingers at an enemy ::*Sandy's Razzia — Sandy launches two blades of fire from her wrists ::*Cindy's Camisade — Cindy jumps into the air and bodyslams an enemy :*Overdrive: Delta Attack — Cindy draws all enemies into a magic void before helping her sisters trap them in a crystal stasis. Sandy then draws power from the enemies and lends it to her sisters to use. The sisters then break the stasis in a large magic blast, causing massive explosions centered on the enemies. :*Break Damage Limit: The Magus Sisters have the ability to deal over 9999 damage as soon as they are obtained. The International version of Final Fantasy X also features Dark Aeons as enemies in a side-quest. They are found at various locations, such as Besaid island (Dark Valefor) and the Thunder Plains (Dark Ixion). If the player manages to defeat all the Dark Aeons, the superboss Penance will become accessible in the Calm Lands. Other major characters Cid Leader of the Al Bhed, Cid (シド Shido) is Rikku's father and Yuna's maternal uncle. The group used his airship, the Fahrenheit, to fight Sin. While in battle on the deck of the airship,(fighting either Evrae or Sin) Cid will assist the party by launching a flurry of missiles at the enemy. Jecht is the father of Tidus and Dream Zanarkand's star player. Ten years prior to Tidus, he was carried to Spira by Sin, where he became Lord Braska's guardian. He sacrificed himself to become the fayth for Lord Braska's Final Summoning, and — as a result — is the new Sin. Tidus resents his father for his criticisms, having taken them at face value, unaware that Jecht loved him with all his heart and was trying to express that as best he was able in the hopes that he would make Tidus strong. Auron: "Jecht loved you." / Tidus: "Oh, come on, please!" / Auron: "He just didn't know how to express it, he said." / Tidus: "Enough about my old man, okay?" / Auron: "I just thought you should know."(Final Fantasy X) Jecht travels to Dream Zanarkand at the beginning of the events of Final Fantasy X to bring Tidus and Auron to the Spiran mainland in the hopes that Tidus will get to understand the harsh realities of real life and become a strong person, and that he will be able to help kill him and end the terror of Sin once and for all. He departs for the Farplane after being confronted by Yuna and her guardians within Sin, and defeated in battle. Maester Seymour Guado A half-Guado half-ordinary human, is the son of Jyscal Guado, leader of the Guado nation. Seymour's supposed benevolence is exposed for its true nature later in the game, as Seymour is portrayed as an increasingly twisted character with a dark and tragic past. He intends to use Yuna to become the next Sin and, thereby, bring complete destruction to Spira; he believes that in killing everyone, he will be doing them a favor, for he sees life as a prison of suffering.Seymour: "Death is a sweet slumber. All the pain of life is gently swept away… Ah, yes. So you see…if all life were to end in Spira, all suffering would end. Don't you see? Do you not agree? That, Yuna, is why I need you. Come, Lady Yuna. Come with me to Zanarkand, the lost city of the dead. With death on our side, we will save Spira, and for this…I will take from you your strength, Yuna, your life, and become the next Sin. I will destroy Spira! I will save it!"(Final Fantasy X) His mother sacrificed herself to become the aeon Anima. Seymour can be controlled by the player during a single battle in Operation Mi'ihen. It is even possible to charge up Seymour's Overdrive gauge and unleash his own Overdrive attack, entitled Requiem.(img) (img) Yu Yevon Some 1,000 years before the events of Final Fantasy X, was a peerless summoner, the ruler of Zanarkand and the father of Lady Yunalesca. He is responsible for much of Spira's current tragic circumstances, first taking the lives of his own people to create "Dream Zanarkand," and then drawing on millions of pyreflies with Gravity spells to create Sin. Mika: "Spira has lost its only hope. Destruction is inevitable. Yu Yevon's spiral of death will consume us all. I have no desire to watch Spira die.…" / Rikku: "Wait, gramps! Who's Yu Yevon?" / Mika: "He who crafts the souls of the dead into unholy armor. An armor called Sin." (Final Fantasy X) The survivors of the events surrounding Sin's genesis adopted the Teachings of Yevon and built a religion around praising Yevon in the hopes that they may quell his wrath. In the end, Yuna and her guardians utilize her aeons to weaken the disembodied spirit of Yu Yevon and make him vulnerable to physical attacks, allowing them to destroy him and bring a permanent end to Sin and the spiral of death that had consumed Spira for 1,000 years. Minor characters Barthello Dona's guardian and a long-time admirer of Auron, inspired to become a guardian because of him.Barthello: "You are… Auron, no?" / Auron: "What of it?" / Barthello: "Can…I shake your hand? Auron—no, Sir Auron. You're the reason I became a guardian!"(Final Fantasy X) He plays a larger role in Final Fantasy X-2.(img) Belgemine A summoner who challenges Yuna to duels between their aeons during her journey, and also offers her advice and gifts. It is eventually revealed that she is an unsent if she is visited at Remiem Temple.Yuna: "What is this place?" / Belgemine: "Remiem Temple." "Once a great religious center in the Calm Lands, lost after the battle with Sin." / Tidus: "And this is your home? What? You got something against company?" / Belgemine: "It's long a story. Easier perhaps to show you." / Tidus: "You're dead, too?"(Final Fantasy X) (img) Besaid Aurochs The team of which Wakka was the former captain. Other members of the team include Botta, Datto, Letty, Jassu and Keepa. As of the beginning of Final Fantasy X, they hadn't won a game in ten years.Wakka: "This is where I was born. I started blitz when I was five. I joined the Aurochs at thirteen...ten years ago. Ten years...and we never won a game."(Final Fantasy X) (img) Biran and Yenke *'Biran:' A Ronso who feuded with Kimahri, he broke Kimahri's horn when they were younger, but later regretted the deed. Biran: "Summoner! We Ronso will stop pursuers from temple." / Yuna: "Truly?" / Biran: "Penance for breaking Kimahri's horn, long ago."(Final Fantasy X) He is killed by Seymour while trying to protect Yuna from him. (img) *'Yenke:' Biran's friend, and another Ronso who feuded with Kimahri. He is also killed by Seymour while trying to prevent him from reaching Yuna. (img) Braska High Summoner Braska is the father of Yuna, the main female protagonist in the game. (Close-up of Lord Braska and his wife: (img)) Braska was originally a Yevonite priest who believed there should be peace between the Al Bhed and the rest of Spira. During a visit to the Al Bhed's base, Home, on Bikanel Island, Braska met Cid's sister, and, after a short period, the two of them ran off together and were soon wed—much to the displeasure of Cid and the Yevon clergy, both Braska and Cid's sister falling out of favor with their respective groups. A year later, Yuna was born, and four years after that, Braska's wife set out on a trip to Bikanel in the hopes of making peace with Cid. However, Sin attacked her ship and she was killed. Shortly after this, Braska chose to become a summoner in the hopes that he could destroy Sin and prevent anyone else from suffering as he had. With his loyal friends and guardians, Auron and Jecht, Braska eventually undertook a pilgrimage to conquer Sin. When he arrived at the small island of Besaid, he decided that it was the place where he wanted Yuna to grow up after he died, and asked Auron to take her there once his pilgrimage was complete, so that she may grow up peacefully.Braska: "Auron." / Auron: "My lord?" / Braska: "When this is over…could you bring Yuna here? I want her to lead a life far away from this conflict." / Auron: "You have my word. I will bring her here."(Final Fantasy X) Giving his life for the cause he believed in, Braska was able to bring the Calm to Spira for a decade, before Sin returned again. Brother is the son of Cid and brother of Rikku. They were sent by their father to salvage an airship from the ocean floor, and encountered Tidus during this expedition. Tidus was instrumental in the recovery of the airship, but was swept out to sea by Sin not long after. Brother was next seen at Macalania, where he tried to capture his cousin, Yuna, using a large machina capable of nullifying magic and aeon abilities. He later became the pilot of the airship Fahrenheit that he, Rikku and Tidus salvaged. Brother is also an avid blitzball player, and can be recruited by Tidus' team. He's noted as amongst the fastest players in the game. In Final Fantasy X-2 Brother's behavior and relationship with Yuna changes. Before, Brother was quiet, but in Final Fantasy X-2, he becomes a very talkative character who is in love with Yuna, regardless of the fact that she is his first cousin. Calli A young girl on Mi'ihen Highroad who asks Yuna when will she bring another Calm.Calli: "You're a summoner?" / Yuna: "Yes. My name is Yuna." / Calli: "I'm Calli." / Yuna: "Nice to meet you, Calli." / Calli: "Lady Yuna, are you going to bring us the Calm?" / Yuna: "Yes, very soon." / Calli: "Yay!"(Final Fantasy X) She also appears in a larger role in Final Fantasy X-2. Chappu Wakka's younger brother and Lulu's first love, he died battling Sin as a Crusader a year before the events of Final Fantasy X.Tidus: "So, who's Chappu?" / Wakka: "My little brother, Chappu. He looked like you." / Tidus: "He's dead?" / Wakka: "He was with the Crusaders when they fought Sin last year. He didn't make it."(Final Fantasy X) His death turns Wakka towards the path of becoming a guardian. Since Chappu used an Al Bhed weapon to fight Sin, Wakka developed a sense of hatred toward them, blaming them for his brother's death.Lulu: "Chappu… He left the sword Wakka gave him in Besaid. And he fought with an Al Bhed machina weapon instead."(Final Fantasy X) (img) Dona Summoner is Yuna's rival, mocking her for having a large group of guardians while remarking that Lord Braska only needed two.Dona: "So, you're High Summoner Braska's daughter. That's quite a name to live up to. My, my, my… And all these people are your guardians? My, what a rabble! As I recall, Lord Braska had only two guardians. Quality over quantity, my dear. Whatever were you thinking?"(Final Fantasy X) (Close-up of Dona (img)) Elma and Clasko Crusaders from the Mounted Chocobo Knights, Elma and Clasko play larger roles in Final Fantasy X-2. (Image of Elma: (img); image of Clasko: (img)) Isaaru A summoner, like Yuna, travels to temples scattered across Spira with his brothers Pacce and Maroda as his guardians. Since he was a child, he has always looked up to Lord Braska, and sets up a challenge with Yuna to see who will defeat Sin first.Isaaru: "I beg your pardon, but may I ask your name?" / Yuna: "I am Summoner Yuna, from the isle of Besaid." / Isaaru: "As I thought! The daughter of Lord Braska. You have the look of your father." / Yuna: "No, I have never met the man. Ah, my apologies. I am Isaaru. I am a summoner, like you." … / Isaaru: "Since I was a child, I've always looked up to Lord Braska. I wished I would someday become a high summoner like he was. You must have some of your father's talent in you! I believe you might someday defeat Sin." / Yuna: "I…I'm not really… I've only just become a summoner." / Isaaru: "Of course, I've not intention of losing, either. So perhaps we should race to see who can defeat Sin first, no?" / Yuna: "Very well, then. I accept your challenge."(Final Fantasy X) When Yuna is thrown into the Via Purifico, Isaaru is sent to prevent her and her guardians from escaping, until she defeats him in an aeon battle. (Close-up of Isaaru and his brothers, Pacce and Maroda in Final Fantasy X: (img) ) Lucil is Captain of the Djose Chocobo Knights (img). Along with Elma and Clasko, she was ordered to guard the Mi'hen Highroad, due to reports of a large fiend appearing in the area with a taste for chocobos. She also participates in Operation Mi'ihen, being one of the few survivors of the subsequent massacre of the Crusaders by Sin.(img) Luzzu and Gatta Two members of the Crusaders, originally from Besaid. They were sent to participate in the ill-fated Operation Mi'ihen. One of them is killed, depending on the player's previous actions. (img) (img) Maechen An elderly itinerant scholar who wanders Spira studying its people and history. Much of what he knows is knowledge mostly lost to the rest of Spira, and subtly hints that he is far older than most would assume. In truth, he is an unsent, and is over 1000 years old. This is evidenced by a sphere of pre war Zanarkand that the Gullwings recover in which his voice can be heard. He may be named after Arthur Machen, the 19th century Welsh fantasy writer. (img) Maester Jyscal Guado Seymour's father, whom he killed. He became leader of the Guado nation twenty-five years before the beginning of Final Fantasy X and brought the Yevon religion to his people. Having married an ordinary human woman — who gave birth to their child — he faced much criticism among the Guado, and, six years after being appointed to leader of the Guado, chose to exile them both to the island of Baaj in order to maintain peace within the tribe. Ten years after that (nine before the beginning of Final Fantasy X), he was appointed to the status of maester of Yevon in accordance with Grand Maester Mika's Sub-Races Appeasement Policy. He was then killed by Seymour immediately prior to the beginning of Final Fantasy X. (img) Maester Kelk Ronso is a maester of Yevon and leader of the Ronso Tribe. He leaves Bevelle and returns to Mt. Gagazet after learning that Seymour had murdered his father. He is soon killed by Seymour while attempting to defend Yuna from him on Mt. Gagazet. Kelk seems to be the only Ronso who is capable of speaking perfect English. (img) Maester Mika Grand Maester of Yevon, has ruled for 50 years. Tidus: "Mika? Maester?" / Lulu: "Maester Mika is the leader of all the peoples of Spira. He's come all the way from Bevelle. The tournament is being held to honor his fifty years as maester."(Final Fantasy X) When Yuna asks him to send the unsent Seymour during her trial in Bevelle, Mika reveals he too is an unsent, having remained in Spira to guide it even after death.Yuna: "Grand Maester Mika… Please, send Seymour now!" / Mika: "Send the unsent to where they belong?" / Yuna: "Yes! Maester?" / Mika: "Send the dead...hmm? You would have to send me, too." / Wakka: "What!?" / Kelk: "Grand Maester Mika is a wise leader. Even in death, he is invaluable to Spira." / Kinoc: "Enlightened rule by the dead is preferable to the misguided failures of the living."(Final Fantasy X) When he learns that the party has defeated Yunalesca — and, thus, placed the Final Summoning out of reach forever — his spirit departs, believing that Spira and all its people will perish, and with him having no wish to see such an end come to pass.Auron: "The grand maester, running away?" / Mika: "Spira has lost its only hope. Destruction is inevitable. Yu Yevon's spiral of death will consume us all. I have no desire to watch Spira die." / Yuna: "It won't die!" / Tidus: "Who is this Yu Yevon guy?" … / Mika: "He who crafts the souls of the dead into unholy armor. An armor called Sin. Clad in it, Yu Yevon is invincible. And the only thing that could have pierced that armor, you have destroyed! Nothing can stop it now." / Wakka: "Disappear on us, will ya? Rotten son of a shoopuf!"(Final Fantasy X) (img) Along with Wen Kinoc, Maester Yo Mika is one of the only two ordinary human characters in the game presented as having both a first and last name. Maester Wen Kinoc is a maester of Yevon and captain of the guard in charge of the military branches of Yevon: the Crusaders (who battle Sin) and the Warrior Monks (who mainly defend Bevelle). He and Auron once served together in the clergy as Warrior Monks and were both considered for the same promotion, which went to Kinoc after Auron refused to marry a priest's daughter.Auron: "And you'll be busy, too. I heard they made you second-in-command." / Kinoc: "You know that promotion was meant for you. You were always the better one, even until the end."(Final Fantasy X) He is killed by Seymour while accompanying him on a mission to stop Yuna from exiting Bevelle. It is made clear that Kinoc and Auron were close friends, and when Seymour admits to killing Kinoc, Auron is visibly angry.Auron: "Although he was not the man I once knew, Kinoc was still my friend, Seymour! You will pay for his death!!"(Final Fantasy X) Kinoc appears to be the only ordinary human character in the game aside from Yo Mika to have both a first and last name. In Final Fantasy X-2, Kinoc appears on the twentieth floor as an unsent spirit before morphing into the fiend Aranea. (img) Maroda and Pacce *'Maroda:' One of Isaaru's brothers, and also one of his guardians. (img, the man on the right) *'Pacce:' Isaaru's youngest brother, and also one of his guardians, along with Maroda. (img, the boy on the left) O'aka XXIII A merchant who sells weapons and items. He asks for money when the player meets him early in the game, and if the player gives him enough, his prices for the items and weapons he sells will be lower later than those of other shops later in the game. He's interested in Yuna in particular, as she reminds him of his late sister, who was also a summoner. It is unknown under what circumstances his sister died, though one can probably assume she perished on her pilgrimage, and O'aka feels remorse for not being able to protect her as a guardian. Wantz is his younger brother, and also takes over as the traveling merchant following O'aka's imprisonment. (img) Rin An Al Bhed merchant and entrepreneur, he runs various Rin's Travel Agency chapters across Spira, and persuades Tidus to learn the Al Bhed language. During the game, he reveals that he discovered Auron ten years earlier when he had been injured by Yunalesca, and offered him a place to stay for the night.Rin: "Sir Auron! I wonder if you remember me? Ten years ago? At the beginning of Lord Braska's calm?" / Auron: "Yes. I should thank you." / Rin: "Not at all! I could not leave a wounded man to die. However, I was surprised to see you gone the next morning, with that wound. An ordinary man would not have been able to walk."(Final Fantasy X) (img) Shelinda is a disciple of Yevon, distraught over the fact that the Crusaders were using machina, which was strictly forbidden by the Yevon religion.Wakka: "What was all that about? The Crusaders' operation?" / Tidus: "You mean the one Gatta and Luzzu were talking about?" / Shelinda: "I heard they were to use forbidden machina! I had to stop them." / Tidus: "Huh? Why?" / Lulu: "The use of machina is strictly forbidden by the Yevon priesthood."(Final Fantasy X) Near the end of the game, she becomes captain of the guard in Bevelle.Rikku: "What was that about evil Al Bhed?" / Shelinda: "I… Truly, I do not understand it myself. All Yevon seems to be in a state of confusion. Why, yesterday they called me out of the blue and made me captain of the guard!"(Final Fantasy X) (img) Tromell A Guado and personal assistant to both Jyscal and Seymour. When Seymour is killed, he destroys Jyscal's sphere, hiding the truth about Seymour's betrayal. (img) Yunalesca was an ancient summoner from the city of Zanarkand and the daughter of Yu Yevon. Yunalesca died while battling Sin but managed to bring the first Calm to Spira. After her death, Yunalesca returned as an unsent. To defeat Sin, Yunalesca created the process now known as the Final Summoning, which she believed was the only way to defeat Sin. Despite the failure of the technique to permanently destroy the creature, Yunalesca still espouses its use and, by instructing summoners in its use at the culmination of their pilgrimage, is responsible for perpetuating the cycle of Sin's regeneration and destruction for almost a thousand years. She is fought and vanquished by Yuna and her guardians when she tries to kill them for refusing to uphold the Final Summoning. Yuna was named after her by Braska. Yuna: "Lady Yunalesca!" / Seymour: "She was the first person to defeat Sin and save the world from its ravages. And you have inherited her name." / Yuna: "It was my father who named me."(Final Fantasy X) (img) Zaon Zaon was the husband of Lady Yunalesca and also lived in the city of Zanarkand. He allowed his wife to turn him into the fayth of the first Final Aeon. In Final Fantasy X-2, his restless unsent spirit appears on the bottom floor of Bevelle's Via Infinito dungeon and transforms into a Weapon fiend. He is then fought and released from his purgatory by Yuna, Rikku and Paine. (img) Zev Ronso Zev is the first playable Ronso other than Kimahri in the Final Fantasy X universe. He is a recruitable blitzball player that can be found at Dock 4 at Luca. Generally the best recruit that can be hired, especially for struggles in getting the Aurochs going in the optional games during the game. He has a strong defense and strength as well as the highest attack power of the initial recruits. Other Ronso become available as their contracts end. Summoners Lord Braska* Lady Yunalesca* Lord Ohalland* Lord Gandolf* Lord Yokum* Donna Issaru * High summoners. Known Guardians Jecht Zaon Barthello Pacce Blitzball Players List of blitzball teams See also *List of Final Fantasy X-2 characters *Bestiary of creatures in the Final Fantasy series Duplicating all the inline (Image) image links because of Roomba ) . References Category:Final Fantasy X characters Category:Final Fantasy X